Pyramids
by azutara
Summary: Based on the song Pyramids by Frank Ocean. Katara is Azula's Cleopatra.


**Pyramid**

**I do not own the characters or the song!**

_Big sun coming strong through the motel blinds_

_Wake up to your girl for now let's call her Cleopatra_

Azula blinked her golden eyes and winced at the incoming light. She looked around and noticed she wasn't in her king size bed or mansion. She instantly regretted sitting up fast to be hit by a wave of nausea and a headache. Looking once more she saw the empty bottles and her clothes on the ground along with another woman's clothes. _The bottles explain the nausea and probably drunk se-wait! who the hell did I go to a motel with, last thing I remember was being at that new strip club The Pyramid with Zuko_, Azula frowned and almost fell out of bed when she saw the young, beautiful, caramel toned queen beside her waking up. Her chocolate wavy hair flowed and hid one of her ocean colored eyes.

_I watch you fix your hair, then put your panties on in the mirror, Cleopatra_

_Then your lipstick, Cleopatra. Then your six inch heels, catch her she's headed to the pyramid._

Azula watched this Egyptian( more like African but Azula didn't care) queen got out of the motel bed like having random drunken sex was average. Her Cleopatra( Azula's possessive)fixed her hair, put her mini blue top with **The Pyramid** on it along with some jean shorts and her matching blue heels on. When she went to the bathroom Azula quickly put her clothes back on, black skinny jeans, red vans, and a red top. Azula went into another bathroom to take care of hygiene. She came out to find Cleopatra waiting for her. They checked out and got on Azula's motorcycle. Azula dropped Cleopatra off without even thinking to ask her name until she got into her office._ I guess I'll go tonight without Zuko._

**Later On That Night**

_She's working at the pyramid tonight_

_Working at the pyramid(4x)_

_Working at the pyramid tonight(4x)_

Azula looked up at the pyramid shining in blue neon lights before entering. The pink lights were dim and it reeked of alcohol and smoke, there were stages spread around with catwalks and poles occupied by strippers, booths that led to private rooms, everything a strip club would have. Except for the Ancient Egyptian vibe it gave off. Azula's guess was proved correct when she saw the largest stage in the back where Cleopatra was twirling, looking at her, Azula saw a bodyguard talking to Cleopatra and then beckoning her over to a reserved pharaohs throne waiting for her.

_Pimping in my convos, Bubbles in my champagne_

_Let it be some jazz playing_

Azula sipped the drink she got from the bar and let the music relax her into the throne. Cleopatra walked slowly off the stage in only light blue lingerie that barely hid her body. Azula let her sit on her lap and play with the ruby chain around her neck. Cleopatra began to grind into Azula lick her ear, Azula felt and saw Cleopatra had a tongue piercing that vibrated! Azula smirked into the passionate kiss while grinding back making them both moan. "You were so great last night I hoped you would come back", Cleopatra said taking off her bra to reveal caramel breasts with dark nipples. Azula shocked her by stopping her from taking off anything else. "Don't, I realized when I couldn't get you out of my head that I wanted us to be more than sex partners", Azula watched the emotions flick through Cleopatra's eyes before she put her bra back on and nodded. "I still want give you a free lap dance though", Azula nodded.

_She's working at the pyramid tonight_

_Working at the pyramid(4x)_

_Working at the pyramid tonight(4x)_

Cleopatra spun around the pole and slowly came down upside down, then kept doing her moves. Azula smiled, she remembered some of their night together and remembered Zuko asked Cleopatra to take her to a motel or something where Azula convinced Cleo to sleep with her. Azula wondered why Cleo slept with her. Once Cleopatra was done with her dance she escorted Azula out to where the other dancers were, along with the men who were throwing their bill money away. "Meet me back at the motel at 8P.M. I should be off by then", Azula nodded and after kissing her she left.

**Back at the Motel**

_You showed up after work_

_I'm bathing your body _

_Touch you in places only I know_

Azula massaged and kissed Cleo's shoulders while she played with the bubbles in the tub and leaned back into Azula. Azula sucked on Cleo's pulse while her right hand massaged Cleo's breasts, flicking and pinching the dark colored buds leaving the left one to play with Cleo's clit. Cleo turns around into Azula's lap and grinds into her hand while she plays with Azula's breasts making them moan. Azula decides to get a quickie before Cleo has to go back to the club.

_You're wet and you're warm just like our bath water_

_can we make love before you go _

Azula wastes no time in shoving three fingers into Cleo making her hold onto Azula like a life line.

"Oh fuck I'm close just move your fing-Ahhh!", Azula started pumping fast when she found Cleo's G-spot. Azula kept hitting without even looking for it anymore. Cleo clenched around Azula's fingers before screaming her name and coming hard.

_The way you say my name makes me feel like I'm that n****_

_But I'm still unemployed, you say it's big but you take it. Ride cowgirl._

Azula helps Cleo out of the tub to dry off. Azula watches as Cleo fixes her make-up and puts on a cowgirl outfit. Azula stopped her before she could leave. Cleo raised an eyebrow waiting for Azula to speak. "I never got your real name", Cleopatra smiled and responded "It's Katara, your brother Zuko told me about you but I doubt you remember". Azula shook her head laughing "No I remembered also Katara is better than the name I have been giving you", Katara smiled but wanted to know what she would call her. Azula smiled and said before they parted laughing "Cleopatra" which turned out to be her stripper name.

_She's working at the pyramid tonight_

_Working at the pyramid(4x)_

_Working at the pyramid tonight(4x)_

**A/N: The song is Pyramids by Frank Ocean**


End file.
